1. Field of the Invention
Inventive concepts relate to a memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progress in the electronics industry generally brings reduced size, increased functionality, and greater reliability. However, as more electronic devices, such as memory cells, are integrated in a smaller space, the potential for interference from neighboring devices increases. Therefore, research is being conducted on a technology that can reduce the disturbance among memory cells.